Sparkling Love
by Nimbus2000
Summary: Ginny liebt Harry, doch liebt er auch sie? Wird ihr Nachhilfe Aufschluss geben?


___ SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1____Endlich hab ich es mal geschafft, etwas fertig zu schreiben. Es ist zwar (wieder) nur eine kurze Geschichte, aber das ist schon einmal besser als nichts. :) _

_Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch. Ich habe sie in einem ziemlich verträumten Zustand geschrieben. Und bitte reviewt und seid ehrlich (aber bitte nicht zu hart) zu mir, denn ich steh noch ziemlich am Anfang._

_Bis bald. Nimbus2000___

~ * ~ * ~

Sparkling Love

"Das gibt's doch nicht. Es muss doch irgendwo hier sein." Harry hockte vor seiner Truhe, die direkt vor seinem Bett stand, und wühlte darin herum. Um ihn herum lagen Dinge wie zerrissene, alte Umhänge, kaputte Federn und aussortierte Aufsätze verstreut.

"Soll ich vielleicht mein eigenes holen?" Ginny saß auf Harrys Bett und beobachtete ihn schmunzelnd. 

"Nein, nein, es muss hier sein. Weggelaufen kann es ja nicht sein.", entgegnete Harry, weiterhin kramend.

Ginny seufzte. Sie und Harry hatten sich verabredet, damit er ihr ein bisschen Nachhilfe in Verwandlung geben konnte. Eigentlich hatte sie Hermine gefragt. Schließlich war diese ein Ass in diesem Fach, wie auch in jedem anderen... Doch Hermine hatte ihr abgesagt, weil sie selbst noch jede Menge lernen musste, und hatte ihr statt dessen vorgeschlagen, mit Harry zu lernen. 

"Vielleicht ist es auch in deinem Nachtspint.", schlug Ginny nun vor.

"Da bewahre ich eigentlich nie Bücher auf.", entgegnete er, erhob sich aber und ging herüber und fing dort an zu suchen. Ginny rutschte so übers Bett, dass sie direkt über Harry schauen konnte, der wieder auf dem Boden hockte. Wie schon zuvor aus der Truhe, kam auch jetzt jede Menge Krimskrams zum Vorschein, aber nicht das Buch, was sie suchten, damit ihnen das Arbeiten leichter fiel.

Harry räumte leicht genervt alles in das Schränkchen zurück. 

"Dieses verdammte Buch kann doch nicht einfach weg sein.", fluchte er vor sich hin. 

Ein wenig ärgerte er sich. Er musste ziemlich lächerlich aussehen. Noch nie hatte ihn seine eigene Unordnung so gestört wie in diesem Moment. Geschickt hatten er und seine Freunde diese Nachhilfe eingefädelt und nun sollte sie an einem einzigen, dummen Buch scheitern. 

Er wusste genau, dass Hermine und Ron zusammen unten im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, um jeden davon abzuhalten in diesen Schlafsaal zu kommen. Sein Vorhaben machte ihn schon nervös genug, da konnte er unnötige Störungen nicht gebrauchen. Umso mehr regte ihn das Fehlen dieses Buches auf.

"Hey Harry. Sieh mal." Ginny deutete mit dem Finger auf Nevilles Bett. 

Harry stand auf und folgte mit dem Blick der Richtung, in die sie deutete. Dort auf Nevilles Bett lag ein Buch, das verdächtig nach dem Lehrbuch für Verwandlung aussah. Schnell eilte er dorthin und tatsächlich war es das was er suchte. Endlich hatten sie es gefunden.

"Klasse Ginny. Das ist es.", lobte er sie.

Ginny lächelte ihn an. "Willst du erst noch die Unordnung aufräumen?", fragte sie mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Chaos vor seiner Truhe. 

"Ist vielleicht besser.", meinte Harry. 

Schnell schmiss er alles wieder zurück in die Truhe und knallte dann den Deckel zu, so dass Ginny erschrocken zusammenfuhr. 

"Oh, tut mir leid. Ich mache das immer. Schlechte Angewohnheit.", entschuldigte sich Harry führ den Krach.

"Schon gut. Ich bin halt ein bisschen schreckhaft.", entgegnete sie.

"So dann wollen wir mal, was?", sagte Harry. 

Ginny nickte zur Antwort mit dem Kopf. Mit dem Buch in der Hand kletterte er zu Ginny aufs Bett und setzte sich neben sie. Im Schneidersitz hatten sie am Fußende Platz genommen. 

Durch die Fenster schimmerte die Herbstsonne herein. Den leichten Staub den Harry durch den heftigen Schlag mit dem Deckel seiner Truhe aufgewirbelt hatte, konnte man noch immer in den Sonnenstrahlen tanzen sehen.

"So..." Harry schlug das Buch auf und sie fingen an, zu lernen. Der Sechstklässler erklärte Ginny die Schwierigkeit bei der Verwandlung von leblosen Gegenständen in Tiere und dergleichen. 

Mittlerweile war bestimmt schon eine Stunde vergangen, bis Harry schließlich fragte, ob Ginny ihren Zauberstab mitgebracht hatte. 

"Aber klar." Sie beugte sich über die Bettkante und langte nach dem dünnen hölzernen Stab.  Er hatte sie im Bund ihres Rockes zu sehr gezwickt.

"Gut, dann können wir Verwandlung ja auch gleich in der Praxis üben.", schlug Harry vor.

Er wusste, genau was er jetzt tun wollte. Bis ins kleinste Detail hatte er sich alles ausgedacht und wollte es nun auch auf jeden Fall durchführen. Komischerweise war von seiner Nervosität nicht mehr viel zu spüren. Irgendwie fühlte er sich merkwürdig ruhig und gelassen. 

"Am Besten, ich mach es erst mal mit dir zusammen." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Harry dicht hinter Ginny und nahm ihre Hand mit dem Zauberstab. Ginny hatte gar keine Chance zu widersprechen. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich ungewöhnlich steif aufgrund dieser abrupten Nähe. Sie konnte Harrys Atem an ihrem Hals spüren und es verursachte eine leichte Gänsehaut bei ihr.

Harry hatte begonnen, mit ihrer Hand den Zauberstab in einer fließenden Bewegung auf und ab zu schwingen. Er flüsterte etwas, das Ginny nicht verstand und plötzlich begannen aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes goldene Funken herauszufließen. Sie begannen wie der Staub in den Strahlen der Herbstsonne herumzuwirbeln. Eigentlich sah es mehr aus wie Goldstaub, doch schien jedes einzelne winzige Körnchen von innen heraus so merkwürdig zu glimmen.

Fasziniert sah Ginny zu. 

Harry war sichtlich zufrieden. Genau diesen Effekt hatte er bezwecken wollen. Es war mühselig gewesen, bis er endlich komplett verstanden hatte wie dieser Zauber funktionierte.

Ginny drehte sich nun zu ihm um und sagte: "Das ist aber nicht das, was du mir zeigen solltest."

Er lächelte sie an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Scht, nicht reden."

Auch jetzt noch spürte Harry so gut wie keine Nervosität. Er war sich seiner Sache sicher.

Langsam und ganz sachte näherte er sich ihr. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Ihre Augen hatten ihn schon oft gefangen gehalten. Aber er ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Schon so lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, sie zu küssen und nun war der richtige Moment gekommen. Es war einfach alles perfekt. Und es fühlte sich noch viel schöner an, als in seinen Träumen. Sie hatte warme und ganz weiche Lippen und sie schmeckte irgendwie nach Bonbons. 

Ginny hatte das Gefühl in ihrem Magen wäre ab dem Moment, als Harry ihre Lippen berührte, eine Bombe explodiert. So hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Dieses angenehme Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus bis in die letzte Faser. Am liebsten hätte sie sich nie wieder von ihm gelöst.

Sie hielten beide den Zauberstab noch immer in ihren Händen und weiterhin flossen die leuchtenden Staubfunken aus der Spitzte heraus. Das ganze Zimmer war nun erfüllt von einem goldenen Glanz. 

Behutsam trennten sie sich wieder voneinander. Unwillkürlich fuhr sich Ginny mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Harry beobachtete sie lächelnd. 

"Das wollte ich schon lange mal machen.", wisperte er dann. Danach flüsterte er dem Zauberstab abermals etwas zu und die Staubfunken brachen sofort ab. Nur noch die letzten Körnchen taten es den anderen gleich und spielten ihr Spiel in den Sonnenstrahlen. Unablässig wirbelten sie durcheinander und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich berührten, glimmten sie ein bisschen heller auf, so dass es im ganzen Raum glitzerte und funkelte. Es verlieh dem ganzen Moment einen unbestimmbaren Zauber. Ganz so als befänden Ginny und Harry sich in ihrer eigenen, kleinen Welt. 

Mit einem durch und durch glücklichen Gefühl hatte Harry seine Arme um Ginny geschlungen, die ihren Kopf an seine Schulter geschmiegt hatte. Harry hätte bis in die Ewigkeit so da sitzen können.

"Ginny?", flüsterte er erneut. Auf einmal hatte er wieder dieses rasende Herzklopfen. 

"Hm?", kam als einzige Antwort. Scheinbar genoss Ginny diesen Augenblick genauso wie er.

"Ginny. Ich liebe dich!"

Bei diesen Worten hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an. Ihre Augen glühten beinahe vor Freude. "Ich dich auch."

Wieder versanken sie in einen langen, liebevollen Kuss. Jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit war ihnen verloren gegangen und es kümmerte sie auch gar nicht. Hauptsache war, dass sie die Gegenwart des anderen spüren konnten. Mehr brauchten sie nicht. Selbst die Staubfunken waren weniger geworden. Nur noch vereinzelt flogen ein paar umher.

Diese glitzernden und leuchtenden Stunden, und waren es nur wenige, waren wohl die Schönsten, die sie bis jetzt gemeinsam erlebt hatten, doch die Letzten sollten es nicht sein... 


End file.
